Wish Cards and Book
Wish Cards and Book – zestaw kart i książeczki, wydany w USA 4 października 2016 roku. Składa się z 64-stronicowej książeczki i 52 kart życzeń. Oficjalny opis :Star Darlings prowadzą nas i pomagają spełnić nasze życzenia. Ta specjalna talia kart życzeń pozwoli Ci wnieść magiczne moce Star Darling na co dzień. Wybierz kartę i sprawdź, jakie ma dla ciebie przesłanie o twoim prawdziwym życzeniu i jak je zrealizować. Karty ; Życzenia |-| ���� = Kiedy wypowiesz życzenie, staje się ono maleńką opalizującą kulą energii zwaną Kulą Życzeń. Każda kula unosi się w niebo, dołączając do setek innych. Podróżują w górę, przez przestrzeń kosmiczną, kierując się ku Gwiezdnej Krainie. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas na spełnienie życzenia, mieszkaniec tej krainy podróżuje na Ziemię (czy też, jak mówią, do Świata Życzeń!), aby pomóc spełnić to życzenie. Ale to Twoim zadaniem jest skupienie się na swoim życzeniu i uświadomienie sobie, że masz w sobie moc, by urzeczywistnić swoje marzenia. Świętuj swoją wyjątkowość, myśl pozytywnie i działaj. |-| ���� = When you make a wish, it becomes a tiny iridescent ball of energy called a Wish Orb. Each orb rises into the sky, joining hundreds of others of other wishes. They travel up, through space, destined for Starland. When the time is right for the wish to be granted, a Starling travels down to Earth (or Wishworld as they call it!) to help make the wish come true. But it's your job to focus on your wish, and realize that you have the power within you create the life of your dreams. Celebrate your uniqueness, think positively, and take action. ; Życzenie do spadającej gwiazdy! |-| ���� = W tej książce znajdziesz 52 niezwykłe karty, każda z obrazkiem przedstawiającym magiczny świat Gwiezdnej Krainy oraz specjalne przesłanie inspirujące życzenia. Używaj kart każdego dnia, aby spełnić swoje życzenia. Trzymaj talię kart i myśl o tym, czego najbardziej chcesz... lub po prostu otwórz swoje serce na pozytywną energię. |-| ���� = In this book, you'll find 52 star-charmed cards, each with an image representing the magical world of Starland, and a special message of wish-inspiration. Use the cards every day, to help make your wishes come true. Hold the deck of cards and think about what you want most... or just open your heart to positive energy. Lista kart : Osobny artykuł: Wish Cards and Book/Karty # Sage # Libby # Leona # Vega # Scarlet # Cassie # Piper # Astra # Tessa # Adora # Clover # Gemma # Lawenderyt (ang. Lavenderite) # Uroklit (ang. Charmelite) # Lśniąca łapa (ang. Glisten Paw) # Zagadnik (ang. Queezle) # Kruczy kamień (ang. Ravenstone) # Lunalit (ang. Lunalite) # Marzylit (ang. Dreamalite) # Spornit (ang. Quarrelite) # Jedwabnik (ang. Gossamer) # Lazuryt (ang. Azurica) # Panteryt (ang. Panthera) # Rozsypnik (ang. Scatterite) # Lady Stella # Rancora # Vivica # Bot Bot MO-J4 # Dormitorium Małej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Little Dipper Dorm) # Galiop (ang. Galliope) # Centrum neutralizacji życzeń (ang. Negative Energy Facility) # Dom życzeń (ang. The Wish-House) # Błyskolew (ang. Glion) # Iskrolop (ang. Twinkelope) # Ozimelon (ang. Ozziefruit) # Gwiazdochód (ang. Starcar) # Kula życzeń (ang. Wish Orb) # Święto Dzielenia się Życzliwością (ang. Wish Giving Day) # Góry Kryształowe & Jezioro Świetliste (ang. Crystal Mountains & Luminous Lake) # Błyskamera (ang. Glamera) # Gwiazder (ang. Star Zap) # Błysk (ang. Zing) # Czas Nowych Początków (ang. Time of New Beginnings) # Ciasto świstjagodowe (ang. Zoomberry Cake) # Kokometa (ang. Cocomoon) # Błyszczek (ang. Glowfur) # Trzepotek (ang. Flutterfocus) # Pierzotrajkotka (ang. Featherjabber) # Haroblik (ang. Druderwump''Literówka. Powinno być: ''Druderwomp.) # Drzewo neptunii (ang. Ballum Blossom Tree) # Spadające gwiazdy (ang. Shooting stars) # Księżycówka (ang. Moonbug) Kategoria:Książki dodatkowe